The invention relates to a method for producing the locking parts catch and pawl of a motor vehicle door lock, in which the catch and pawl have been stamped resulting in vertical or near vertical edges with corresponding ratchet surfaces on the pawl and catch and which have then been covered by a coating except for the ratchet surface. The invention also refers to a motor vehicle door latch with a catch and a pawl locking the catch when the motor vehicle door latch is closed, with both locking parts containing corresponding ratchet surfaces on the vertical edges created during stamping and a coating not covering the ratchet surfaces.
In general, so-called creaking noises than can be generated during driving of a vehicle between the hanger arms and the catch, are reduced by either applying a surface structure reducing the sliding friction to the hanger arms or also the catch in the area in which these come into contact with each other. In the prior art disclosed in DE 10 2010 009 141 A1 grooves or respective webs are applied to the hanger arms in the contact area that run obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the hanger arm. These aim to reduce said creaking. These solutions do, however, not take into consideration that during the actual production of the hanger arms and, in particular, of the locking parts, catch and pawl, a surface favoring creaking exists on the corresponding ratchet surface. During stamping channels and grooves are created on the edge surfaces which can engage with each other in particular when the pawl is pivoted away.